Les meilleurs ennemis? Peut être pas
by Felicia Vardya
Summary: Post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant, Hadès a retrouver Perséphone il est redevenue gentil, etc. 5 ans après les guerres, la paix est bien installée, ils font une fête, pendant laquelle les deux réfractèrent a se mettre en couple s'en vont. Ikki/Eaque.


_Disclaimer_ ;; Rien n'est a moi, tout est a Masami Kurumada, ou presque, Apollon, Perséphone et Arès appartiennent a eux même, et Kagaho (mon cher Kagaho) est a l'auteur de Lost Canvas dont j'ai oublier le nom (oui oui c'est honteux je sais).

_Couple_ ;; Pleins de sous entendus. Ikki/Eaque en principal.

_Rating _;; K, je crois. Pas douée pour ça désolée.

* * *

Athéna, assise sur un rocher au bord de la plage ou la fête pour les cinq ans de paix était donnée, elle donna un coup de coude a son frère assit a coter d'elle. Elle lui désigna d'un signe de tête Ikki et Eaque qui se livraient à un duel de regard.

**«** Désespérant. **»** Commenta Apollon.

En cinq ans Hadès avait retrouvé sa douce Perséphone, était redevenu l'oncle qu'elle avait connu et avait dans le même temps adopté officiellement sur l'Olympe Shun et Ikki. Il avait imposé un garde du corps a Shun, garde du corps qui au début s'était exécuter de mauvaise grâce mais qui a présent filait le parfait amour avec Shun.

Arès avait kidnappé Saga qui était réincarnation de son premier Berseker. Saga s'était laissé kidnapper avec plaisir. Poséidon lui avait kidnappé Kanon, qui n'avait rien eu à dire, arguant presque la même chose qu'Arès, remplacer Berserker par Général. Kanon avait râlé pour la forme mais il avait reprit avec plaisir son poste de Dragon des Mers. Athéna sourit en se rappelant combien son frère et son oncle avaient eu du mal à séduire les jumeaux.

Il n'était pas rare de croisé un spectre ou un marinas ou un guerrier d'un autre Sanctuaire au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et c'était réciproque dans les autres Sanctuaire d'ailleurs. C'est pour ca qu'Athéna s'amusait et s'agaçait en même temps de l'attitude d'Ikki et Eaque. Ils étaient les seuls a ne pas avoir comprit que leur haine était factice et qu'elle cachait autre chose.

* * *

Ignorant des couples autour d'eux Ikki et Eaque se livraient à un duel de regard. Oui ils étaient en paix. Mais ce n'était pas pour ca qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se battre ensemble. D'ailleurs ils ne se gênaient pas pour se battre, sans qu'Hadès ne soit au courant bien sur.

Eaque et Ikki s'éclipsèrent de la fête donnée sur une des plages du Sanctuaire pour en rejoindre une autre. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur le sable, continuant leur duel de regard.

**«** On est ennemis. **»** Lâcha Ikki.

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde._

_Voilà ce que nous sommes._

**«** Oui. **»**

Le juge des Enfers attrapa une des bouteilles qu'ils avaient amenée, il l'ouvrit et bu une gorgée.

_Amorce de sourires et de bombes._

_Et du mal qu'on s'donne._

**«** Oui on est ennemis. **»**

Ils échangèrent un regard. Oui ils étaient ennemis. Il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux que ca.

Oui bien sur la paix était établie. Oui bien sur Eaque avait vu Minos séduire le chevalier du Sagittaire. Oui il avait vu Rhadamanthe séduire une des guérisseuses d'Apollon. Oui il avait beaucoup des Spectres se trouver un compagnon ou une compagne. Mais lui non. Et surtout pas Ikki.

_C'est toi contre moi._

_On s'y retrouve. On s'y perd._

Ikki reprit la bouteille des mains d'Eaque. Il devait bien s'avouer que quand ils ne se battaient pas ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il soupira Shun n'avait de cesse de le pousser à trouver quelqu'un. Mais il ne voulait personne lui. A part, Eaque. Tout revenait a ce foutu Spectre.

_C'est toi contre moi._

_On se révolte. On se soumet._

Il détestait Ikki. Non mais c'était la vérité il détestait le chevalier de Bronze. Pas parce qu'il l'avait vaincu. Non, il n'était pas rancunier a ce point. Bon d'accord il devait s'avouer que oui ce n'était que pour cette raison. Si son Seigneur savait ce qu'ils faisaient Ikki et lui, il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Eaque récupéra la bouteille et en bu une gorgée.

_Mets-toi contre moi._

_La guerre encore. On s'y fait._

_Mets-toi contre moi. Pourvu qu'on reste._

Oui ils se détestaient. Son père, même après presque cinq c'était toujours aussi étrange qu'Hadès l'ait adopté, le savait. Shun aussi le savait. Pourquoi est ce que ces deux la les poussaient à être a toujours ensemble Eaque et lui? Ikki prit a son tour la bouteille des mains d'Eaque et en bu une gorgée, avant de regarder la bouteille, il l'avait vidée.

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde._

_Et tant pis si on l'est._

Eaque se releva et tendit la main à Ikki qui la prit sans opposé de résistance pour se lever. Il se mit en garde. Un combat à mains nues, il voulait un combat à mains nues. Ikki se jeta sur lui et ils entamèrent le combat, ils étaient a égalité, ou presque.

_Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre._

_Je te hais comme tu es._

Il le haïssait. Oui il le haïssait. Ikki para le coup de pied de Eaque et réattaqua, faisant tomber son adversaire pour se retrouver assit sur les hanches de Eaque. Le regard plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis Ikki dégluti.

_C'est toi contre moi._

_On s'y retrouve. On s'y perd._

Le Spectre n'osait plus fait un mouvement, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Ikki, une lueur d'étonnement, une lueur fugitive de désir? Eaque écarquilla les yeux. Incapable de faire un geste ou de dire un mot.

_C'est toi contre moi._

_On se révolte. On se soumet._

**«** Je te hais. **»** Souffla Ikki.

Eaque n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ikki s'était pencher sur lui et l'embrassait. Il le haïssait pour ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il le haïssait parce qu'il le désirait. Il le haïssait. Non il l'aimait. Ikki s'écarta, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Eaque.

_Mets-toi contre moi._

_La guerre encore. On s'y fait._

_Mets-toi contre moi. Pourvu qu'on reste._

**«** Je te hais... au moins autant que je t'aime. **»** Grogna Ikki.

Eaque se laissait faire les mains d'Ikki erraient sur son corps, Ikki l'embrassait, puis glissait sur son cou et le mordillait. Il venait de comprendre d'où venait l'agacement visible de son Seigneur et d'Athéna. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait caché ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Ikki sous de la haine. D'un coup de rein il inversa leur position.

_Le détour._

_Quand tu prends de l'avance. {... ennemis}_

Il était perdu. Lui, Ikki, chevalier de Bronze du Phénix au service d'Athéna et fils adoptif du Seigneur Hadès était perdu. Perdu et il aimait ca. Il aimait les mains d'Eaque sur lui, les lèvres du Juge sur les siennes, les lèvres du Juge sur son cou l'embrassant. Il aimait se perdre entre les bras d'Eaque.

_Le discours._

_Quand tu veux le silence. {... ennemis}_

Il savait qu'Ikki ne resterait pas longtemps soumis, ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Phénix de se soumettre comme ca. Il l'embrassait, laissait courir ses mains sur le corps offert. Eaque retira le t-shirt d'Ikki avec empressement. Juste avant de se retrouver plaquer au sol sous Ikki qui fondit sur son cou.

_La corde à ton arc._

_La corde à ton cou. Fidèle envers et contre nous._

C'était peut être la pire bêtise qu'il faisait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Et quand il voyait le regard d'Eaque lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'arrêter ca. Il s'en rendait compte à présent, il avait beau toujours partir, il avait beau être le plus solitaire il revenait toujours vers deux personnes, son frère et Eaque. Ikki arracha presque le t-shirt d'Eaque qui grogna pour la forme en lui lançant un regard noir, détrompé par son sourire.

_Les meilleurs ennemis._

Il se fichait que ce soit peut être une bêtise. Il se fichait du fait que le lendemain lui et Ikki allaient sûrement recommencer a se battre, malgré ce qu'Ikki avait dit. Oui après cette nuit ils allaient recommencer a se battre. Il se laissait dominer par Ikki et il devait s'avouer, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, qu'il aimait ca.

_C'est toi contre moi._

_Et moi contre toi. C'est toi contre moi._

Il était surpris qu'Eaque se laisse dominer si facilement, mais en même temps il s'en fichait. Ikki avait déshabillé entièrement Eaque qui s'était laissé faire avec un plaisir évident, et il était plus qu'évident qu'il aimait la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ikki l'observa et se lécha les lèvres, Eaque était terriblement excitant comme ca, il se pencha et embrassa encore le Juge.

_On se retrouve._

_On se perd. Et toi contre moi._

Il était définitivement perdu. Il n'arriverait plus jamais à se battre contre Ikki après cette nuit. Il était complètement dominé par le chevalier de Bronze, comme il l'avait été lors de leur premier affrontement, mais ce n'était plus pareil cette fois. Cette fois ce n'était plus un même affrontement, de toute façon il avait déjà rendu les armes, et Ikki en profitait. Des baisers, des caresses, encore des baisers, toujours plus de caresses. Ils s'étaient laissé emporté par la passion. Chacun sur que l'autre regretterait le lendemain.

_On se révolte._

_On se soumet. Mets-toi contre moi._

Ikki cligna des yeux en se réveillant, il avait mal a la tête. Il mit quelques secondes a réalisé ou il était, et il mit quelques secondes de plus a réalisé qui dormait sur lui. Ikki cligna des yeux et baissa les yeux, Eaque.

La fête pour les cinq ans de paix lui revint en mémoire. Un duel de regard, ils avaient bu, ils avaient quitté la plage ou se déroulait pour venir sur celle la, ils avaient échangé quelques mots, ils avaient bu encore, ils s'étaient fait un combat a mains nues, il avait plaqué Eaque au sol.

Il lui avait dit qu'il le haïssait, il l'avait embrassé, il lui avait redit qu'il le haïssait, autant qu'il l'aimait. Et puis, Ikki rougit en se rappelant de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il ferma les yeux, les sensations de la nuit passée lui revenant, il n'allait pas nier qu'il avait envie de recommencer, il n'allait plus pouvoir dire qu'il haïssait Eaque.

_La guerre encore. Je te promets._

_Mets-toi contre moi. Qu'on restera..._

Eaque se réveilla, il avait mal a la tête. Clignant des yeux il se redressa juste assez pour croisé le regard d'Ikki. Qui lui lançait un regard inquiet, regard qui devait se retrouver dans le sien, Eaque se pencha et embrassa Ikki, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait les même envies que lui, qu'il ne voulait plus se battre.

Après quelques baisés ils se relevèrent et se rhabillèrent pour retourner sur la plage ou c'était déroulé la fête.

_Les meilleurs ennemis._

* * *

Sur la plage ou s'était déroulée la fête tout y était encore ou presque, certains couples avaient, comme eux, filer a la première occasion. Ikki ne s'étonna donc pas de ne pas voir Shun et Kagaho sur la plage. Il croisa le regard d'Athéna qui avait l'air hyper impatiente, il haussa un sourcil, jeta un coup d'œil a Hadès qui semblait lui aussi impatient. Il leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa le bras d'Eaque pour le faire s'arrêter et lui montra les deux Dieux.

**«** Et après on va apprendre qu'il y avait des paris. **»** Soupira le Juge, attirant ensuite Ikki a lui pour l'embrasser.


End file.
